Macross Frontier
is a Japanese animated science fiction space drama that aired in Japan on MBS from April 3, 2008 to September 25, 2008. It is the most recent Japanese anime television series set in the ''Macross universe. Animated by Satelight, premiered Japan on MBS on April 3, 2008. A pre-broadcast airing, called Macross Frontier Deculture Edition or , showcasing a preview version of the first episode was aired on December 23, 2007. The series also received its satellite television premiere in Japan on Animax on April 7, 2008. Macross Frontier is the story of a human space colony fleet trying to find a habitable planet near the center of the Milky Way Galaxy. The story focuses on three young adults and the events that occur around them as the fleet faces a crisis of alien origin. Plot and overview The new show celebrates the 25th anniversary of the original Super Dimension Fortress Macross TV series (1982–1983), and is chronologically subsequent to Macross 7 (1994–1996). This third TV series introduces Earth's latest main variable fighter, the VF-25 Messiah (メサイア) and a new ship called the Macross Frontier. The show retains the signature space opera theme consistent with all series set in the Macross universe (which intertwine musical numbers with fast-paced variable fighter combat). New episodes aired weekly on the MBS network Thursdays at 25:55 and on the TBS network Fridays at 25:55 (the 24+ hour clock is a common Japanese TV broadcast notation). Three separate manga adaptations have been running in Shōnen Ace and Comp Ace, since February 2008, April 2008, and July 2008, respectively. On the Macross timeline, the story is set in the year 2059, 47 years after the original Super Dimension Fortress Macross, 19 years after Macross Plus and 14 years after the story of Macross 7. The series features the 25th New Macross-class Colonial Fleet, dubbed the Macross Frontier, en route to the galactic center. This heavily populated interstellar fleet (consisting of numerous civilian vessels and their military escorts) contains a makeup of both human occupants and their Zentradi allies. As such, many of the Macross Frontier's companion vessels appear to merge more metallic Human designs with organic Zentradi aesthetics. Macross Frontier's plot explores a combination of action/political intrigue/space drama more than previous Macross series have done in the past. As the series begins, during a mission to an unexplored asteroid belt a reconnaissance New U.N. Spacy (N.U.N.S.) VF-171 is destroyed by extremely powerful and fast insectoid biomechanical alien mecha known as the "Vajra" (バジュラ), which immediately begin their attack on the rest of the fleet. Unable to stop the new enemy threat, the N.U.N.S. Colonial Defense Forces authorizes the deployment of a Private Military Provider organization called S.M.S. (Strategic Military Services) which utilizes the new VF-25 Messiah variable fighter to combat the alien menace. Characters Staff *Original concept: Shōji Kawamori, Studio Nue *Supervising director, story composition: Shōji Kawamori *Director: Yasuhito Kikuchi *Series composition and screenplay: Hiroyuki Yoshino *Character design: Risa Ebata, Yūichi Takahashi *Valkyrie design: Shōji Kawamori *Mechanical design: Junya Ishigaki, Takeshi Takakura *Mechanical art: Hidetaka Tenjin *Conceptual design: Kazutaka Miyatake *Motion graphics: Itsurō Sasakura, HIBIKI *Art designs: Akihiro Hirasawa *Color design: Kumiko Nakayama *Color design assistant: Satoshi Takezawa *Set director: Stanislas Brunet *Music: Yoko Kanno *Music producers: Shirō Sasaki, Toshiaki Ōta *Music director: Hiroshi Inoue *Music production: flyingDOG/JVC Entertainment, Border Rain *Sound director: Masafumi Mima *Sound production: Techno Sound *Producers: Hisanori Kunisaki, Hirō Maruyama, Hirofumi Morotomi (MBS), Shin'ichi Hirai, Tsutomu Kasai *Executive producers: Yoshimasa Ōnishi, Kazumi Kawashiro, Seiji Takeda (MBS), Michiaki Satō *Animation production: Satelight *Production: Big West, Macross F Production Committee, Mainichi Broadcasting System Sources: Episodes Terminology Animation Like Macross Zero, many of the mechanical objects in Macross Frontier were created through computer drawn cel-shaded animation which allows complex objects to be more easily animated with less budget than previous traditional cel-drawn incarnations or Digipaint. Reception Macross Frontier is a largely popular anime in its country of origin due to the significance of it as a production celebrating the 25th anniversary of the Macross franchise there. It has received widespread reception all over Japan. As a tribute to the popularity of the series, Japanese champion cosplay kickboxer Yuichiro Nagashima ("Jienotsu") cosplayed as the character Ranka Lee during one of his tournaments and also in a promotional event for the show. Some overseas markets are unable to import the show (for example, the United States) due to international copyright problems with the franchise. However, underground following of the show in the rest of the world is strong (through the efforts of several fansubbers) despite the legal issues. The first DVD volume that has been released in Japan by Bandai Visual sustained a third position in the sales chart for 2 consecutive weeks, prior to its release. Namely, from 21 July 2008 to 6 August 2008. It is revealed that about 45,000 Blu-ray disks and 55,000 DVDs are shipped by Bandai Visual for the first volume of the series. This marks the highest Blu-ray Disc pressing among all Bandai Visual releases. Macross Frontier is also reported to be the first television anime series to ship simultaneously on both disc formats in Japan. Music wise, the first opening single, "Triangler" performed by Maaya Sakamoto made the Oricon's weekly top 10 chart for all Japanese singles. "Triangler" debuted at #3 and sustained for 3 consecutive weeks before falling to #6. Similarly, the first ending single "Diamond Crevasse" performed by May'n also debuted at #3. The Original Soundtrack for the series titled, "Macross Frontier O.S.T.1 Nyan FRO" made it to #3 on Oricon's next weekly chart of all albums sold in Japan. The album sold over 72,000 copies becoming the first anime album in 11 Years to rank in Japan's Top 3. The only anime album which managed to rivalled the sales of this is The End of Evangelion soundtrack, which was first released on 26 September 1997. More recently, the second opening single "Lion", which also features the second ending theme "Northern Cross" has sold about 56,000 copies in its first week and thus reached #3 on Oricon's weekly chart for all CD singles. All four of the Macross Frontier singles that have been released have debuted at #5 or higher. This brings the total sales of the Macross Frontier CD singles to 500,000, marking the start of a "new anime song boom" in Japan. Soundtrack (in VOCAL) Adaptations and other related productions Radio Macross Radio Macross is a radio program, based on Macross Frontier, which was first broadcast on Bunka Hōsō and MBS Radio on January 3, 2008. It has featured Megumi Nakajima and Kenta Miyake, voice actors for the characters Ranka Lee and Bobby Margot, as hosts. Macross Fufonfia Macross Fufonfia is a series of flash-based 90-second promotional shorts developed by Satelight and sponsored by Mainichi Broadcasting System where characters from Macross Frontier are portrayed as office ladies and employees at the "Frontier Software Company". While not exactly standard anime, more a sort of paper cut-out animation, these ONA shorts are a fun spoof of the original series intended to promote the show. Cosplayer Frontier Cosplayer Frontier is a Japanese AV (Adult Video) set in the Macross universe and sponsored by Big West Advertising where the two female protagonists cosplay as the two main female characters (Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome) from the Macross Frontier TV series. It was released on April 24, 2009 by AV maker company TMA. ''Macross Frontier'' The Movie: The False Diva A theatrical version of the Macross Frontier television anime series was announced in Japan during the broadcast of the 25th and final episode Your Sound ("Anata no Oto") on September 25, 2008. According to recent interviews with Shōji Kawamori the upcoming movie will be an adaptation of the story from the T.V. series. The exact release date for the new animated film is still not finalized. Japanese anime magazine Animedia originally announced that the film was planned to be released during the summer of 2009. Animedia, Jan 09 Issue. Retrieved on 2008-12-10. More recent reports, however, place the tentative premiere date in fall 2009. The planned fall opening date for a theatrical film remake of the Macross Frontier anime series was announced via an itasha (vehicle decorated with character art) mini-van outside the "Macross: The Super Dimension Space Launching Ceremony" event that took place on February 22, 2009 in Japan. However, creator Shoji Kawamori and the cast members Yuuichi Nakamura (Alto Saotome), Aya Endo (Sheryl Nome), and Megumi Nakajima (Ranka Lee) noted in the actual event that the new date and even the title of the project is subject to change. Recent news have confirmed that the theatrical film adaptation of the Macross Frontier television anime series will open in Japan on November 21, 2009 under the name Gekijō-ban Macross Frontier ~Itsuwari no Utahime~ (Macross Frontier the Movie: The False Songstress). The Kadokawa Cineplex and Shochiku Multiplex theaters' websites both revealed the title and date, and the second issue of Kadokawa Shoten's Macross Ace magazine announced the details on June 26, 2009. The teaser trailer for the film premiered in Japanese theaters on June 27, 2009 (which is the same day that ticket pre-sales began in Japan). ''Macross Frontier'' Movie: The Wings of Goodbye The official website of the Macross Frontier anime series has confirmed that there will be two theatrical Macross Frontier films. While the first film will re-edit the story of the television series with new footage, the second film, which will be based also on the Macross Frontier TV series, will act as a sequel to the 2009 film, including a new story and new music. Macross F Galaxy Tour Final in Budokan In November 2008, a live concert of Macross Frontier's music was performed by May'n, Megumi Nakajima, and Yoko Kanno. A video recording of the concert was released in November 2009, and is available on DVD and Blu-Ray Disc. All That VF - Macross 25th Anniversary Air Show (Frontier Edition) Coinciding with both the 25th Anniversary of Macross and the Blu-ray releases of volume one of both Macross Zero and Macross Frontier, the official website of Macross Frontier posted two newly animated short films featuring Air Show style demonstrations for both series. People who purchased the first pressings of either Macross Zero or Macross Frontier received a unique code to enter into the website and therefore be able to watch the short film of the respective anime. The mecha featured in the Macross Frontier version of the Air Show featured the VF-171, the VB-6 König Monster and different variants of the VF-25 Messiah, including three unique colour schemes for the VF-25. The first variant of the VF-25 which first seen in the montage at the beginning of the clip features a white frame with red stripes on the wings and along the back of the fuselage with two gold strips running through the length of the fuselage and red tail fins. The words "VF-25 Messiah" are printed in gold lettering under the cockpit and on the wings, as are the words "25th Anniversary" which are printed on either side of the legs which form the jet engines. The emblem of the Macross 25th Anniversary is printed on either side of the tail fins. The second and third variants of the VF-25 seen towards the end of the clip are both entirely violet with white strips going the length of the fuselage. One features an image of Sheryl Nome on the back of the Valkyrie, while the other features an image of Ranka Lee in the same area. Both feature the "VF-25 Messiah" and "25th Anniversary" on the same places as the other VF-25 with the Anniversary colour scheme. They both also have the 25th Anniversary emblem printed on their tail fins. Three Valkyries that weren't featured flying in Macross Frontier also make a cameo appearance. These include the VF-1 Valkyrie in a similar colour scheme to the VF-25s which featured Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee (minus the characters, but also including the "25th Anniversary" text and emblem) and both the YF-19 and YF-21 from Macross Plus in their original colour schemes. The music track for this clip was a track from Macross Frontier titled "Welcome To My Fan Club's Night!" which was performed by May'n and composed by Yoko Kanno. References External links * * Official Website @ MBS * Macross Frontier Official PV @ Bandai Channel (1Mbit/s) * Macross Frontier entry at the Macross Compendium * * * Macross Mecha Manual A website profiling the fictional vehicles of the Macross series * Oricon Frontier Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Anime of 2008 Category:2008 television series debuts Category:2008 television series endings Category:Kadokawa Sneaker Bunko Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga de:Macross Frontier es:Macross Frontier fr:Macross Frontier gl:Macross Frontier ko:마크로스 프론티어 it:Macross Frontier ja:マクロスF pt:Macross Frontier ru:Macross Frontier th:มาครอสฟรอนเทียร์ zh:超时空要塞 Frontier